Detention
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: ONE SHOT::: De los protagonistas de Notepassing, un estrangulamiento, un tórrido encuentro, un incendio y esas cosas que nos pasan a todos cuando nos castigan


Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío

Día: 22-12-1974

Incidente: Incendio en el aula de Historia de la Magia durante un castigo

Responsables: J. Potter, S. Black, P. Pettigrew, R. Lupin, J. Patterson y L. Evans.

Profesor responsable: L. Binns

Declaraciones de los imputados:

**Cuando entré en Hogwarts me dijeron que era una escuela de personas, no de adiestramiento de animales… en serio… ¿Qué pinta Black aquí? Porque no entiendo como un ser tan estúpido, machista y egocéntrico puede aprender a leer y aún menos manejar una varita.**

**Yo soy una chica encantadora, dulce y equilibrada, . Cualquiera se lo puede decir. Bueno, no le pregunte a Charles Finner ni a Regan Longfellow, a esos no les caigo bien. Ya sabe, los hombres a veces no pueden aguantar la ración de humildad que les toca. El resentimiento les vuelve bestias implacables capaces de difamar a una pobre chica como yo. Y sólo por contar que no llegaban a la media europea de los 12cm. En cualquier caso, quiero que quede constancia de que cualquier problema originado entre mi persona y Black es culpa de él.**

**Aclarado esto, le explicaré lo del pequeño percance de hoy. Lo único que ha pasado ha sido que James ha vuelto a molestar a Lily con sus impertinencias habituales, Lily ha ejercido su derecho a defenderse y Remus ha intentado salvarle el culo a su amigo, cosa que le honra pero que no debería hacer. **

**Y de las llamas por todo el aula ya no sé nada porque en ese momento el imbécil de Black me ha tirado un pollo de plástico a la cabeza y me ha dicho que podría salir con él, porque como no tiene plumas, no le importará que yo no tenga tetas.**

**Me he sentido ofendida, por supuesto, así que he empezado a correr detrás de él para pegarle con el maldito pollo. El imbécil encima se partía de la risa. Al final he conseguido darle con el pollo en la cabeza… Y después de eso todo ha sido un poco confuso, porque de repente estaba en el suelo, debajo del escritorio en llamas de Binns y encima de Black , besándole mientras él me metía mano.**

**No sé cómo ha pasado, lo prometo. Supongo que Black no es tan idiota como parece y ha conseguido aturdirme momentáneamente y bueno, por eso casi nos lo montamos en un aula en llamas mientras Lily y James seguían discutiendo.**

**Suerte que ha llegado usted profesor, la verdad es que la situación podía haber acabado en un desastre grave… imagínese que Black me pega la toxoplasmosis… Aunque, a lo mejor me la ha pegado… ¡Dios, tengo que ir a la enfermería antes de volver a casa! ¡Maldito Black!**

**Que la fuerza le acompañe**

**Jess Patterson**

Yo no me he enterado de un carajo de lo que ha pasado. Estaba durmiendo, sin molestar a nadie, soñando felizmente con una tarta de chocolate doble y con los púdings flameados de mi madre, cuando me he despertado porque mi puñetera cabeza estaba en llamas. 

He podido apagar la hoguera de mi cabeza con las cortinas, cosa que creo que ha sido bastante contraproducente porque las cortinas han empezado a arder y de ahí el incendio. 

Aunque la peor parte me la he llevado yo, porque ahora tengo algo parecido a un nido de cigüeñas encima de la cabeza y no creo que eso resulte muy atractivo para las chicas. 

A lo mejor si me pongo una gorra queda disimuladito. Tendré que pensarlo, porque mi madre siempre dice que sólo los vagos y maleantes llevan gorra… Un momento… ¿Y si eso es bueno? Quiero decir, lo de parecer vago y maleante. A las chicas quizás les guste 

¿Usted que opina, profesor Dumbledore? ¿Cree que debería ponerme gorra? ¿A las mujeres les gustan los chicos malos? Bueno, ya me contestará la próxima vez que nos castiguen, que seguramente será después de vacaciones. De todos modos, le escribo mi dirección por si no le molesta contestarme antes.

Volviendo al tema del incendio, después de apagar mi cabeza, vi que Patterson estaba gritando, como siempre, y persiguiendo a Sirius, como siempre, con un pollo de plástico en la mano, esto es nuevo. Remus tenía cogida a Evans como un saco de patatas. Evans estaba intentando que Remus la soltase y a la vez estaba gritando a James que estaba gritando a Remus por estar cogiendo a Evans. Un lío muy raro. Yo he salido corriendo y diez minutos después me he dado cuenta de que quizás debería buscar ayuda, pero Remus por lo visto, ya había pensado en eso.

En mi opinión, Remus debería dejar que James y Evans solucionen sus problemas solitos. Seguro que lo de quemarme la cabeza ha sido culpa de esos dos. Deberían encerrarles en un cuarto y no soltarles hasta que se enrollen o hasta que la pelirroja mate a James. Él se lo ha buscado. Habiendo más tías que sandías se tiene que encaprichar de una que tiene personalidad.

Y eso es todo lo que sé. Espero que pase unas buenas Navidades y que le regalen un cepillo para la barba, que el otro día vi que tiene muchos nudos.

No se olvide de escribirme respecto a lo de la gorra.

Peter- Chewaka-Pettigrew.

Casi me tiro a Patterson. Dios mío.

¿Usted se imagina lo que pasaría? ¿Mi reputación? Seguro que esto está clasificado como zoofilia. O mueblofília… ¡CASI ME LO MONTO CON UNA TABLA DE PLANCHAR!

¿Y de donde han salido todas esas llamas? Porque de repente había fuego y gritos y yo tenía la mano metida por dentro de la camiseta de Patterson… Y tampoco anda tan escasa, ahora que me acuerdo… Un momento, el pequeño Sirius se ha despertado…

Buff… Vaya marrón. Me pone Patterson. Eso debe ser por haber inhalado humo… ¡Qué se le va a hacer! He oído que le decía a Lily que iba a la enfermería al salir de su despacho.

Voy a ir a ofrecerle a esa muñeca un trozo de pastel de _sexy-Sirius_.

Deséme suerte, aunque seguro que no la necesito.

Sirius Black

PD: I'm too sexy for my shirt

_Lo primero que quiero decir es que me siento terriblemente afligida por todo lo que ha pasado. No sé como he podido reaccionar tan mal._

_Yo sé razonar y no debería intentar estrangular a la gente ni intentar prenderles fuego, porque eso está mal. Aunque sean despreciables y se lo merezcan. Porque, créame, Potter se lo merece. Pero intentar asesinar a la gente sigue estando mal._

_Yo no quiero echarle la culpa de todas las desgracias que me ocurren, pero es que normalmente la tiene. No puedo tener una cita sin que misteriosamente el chico acabe con una pierna rota, o ladrando, o con un aliento a ajo que mataría al propio Drácula. Aunque quizás esto último no fue culpa de Potter, sino de un prolongado descuido de higiene bucal, algo que no debería suceder en pleno s. XX. _

_Pero volviendo al tema, me han echado 10 veces de clase por su culpa, porque no deja de decirme estupideces y de andar detrás de mí como si no le cupieran más hormonas en el cuerpo. A lo mejor mis reacciones han sido un "poquitín" drásticas (ya admití que lo de romperle un taburete en la espalda había sido un tanto exagerado), pero es que consigue sacarme de mis casillas._

_Además la enfermera Pomfrey ha dicho que no tendrá secuelas por la ausencia de oxígeno en el cerebro después del intento de estrangulamiento. La cosa no resulta tan grave después de todo. O sí, depende de cómo se mire, porque Potter no ha perdido la facultad del habla. No Lily, no. Esas cosas no se piensan_

_Y Remus también está bien, aunque no debería meterse donde no le llaman. Su amiguito es responsable de las barbaridades (que no voy a repetir, porque no quiero ofenderle) que me dice. No puede interrumpirnos cuando estamos discutiendo, es de mala educación. Y no me vale la excusa fácil de que casi asesino a su amigo. Entre usted y yo, es un poco metomentodo. _

_Pero todo ha tenido un final feliz. Nadie ha resultado herido, aunque no sé como Black y Jess han acabado debajo del escritorio y Jess llevaba la falda al revés y Sirius no llevaba camiseta. Pero están bien, o al menos están como siempre. Y seguro que encontramos la camiseta de Sirius._

_Bueno, en fin, feliz Navidad. Le prometo que trabajaré en el control sobre mi furia contra James y que no volveré a intentar matar a nadie ni provocaré más incendios._

_Lily Evans _

_**Dimito. Me da igual todo. Que se maten o que se lo monten encima de la mesa de Slytherin con todo el mundo mirando o que Lily le arranque el hígado a James y se lo coma en un sandwich. Me da igual. Que revienten todos y a tomar por saco. Lo dejo. Paso de ser la persona equilibrada que se acaba llevando todas las hostias.**_

_**Porque, en serio… ¿Usted cree que es normal? No, no lo es. Es de locos, de gente pirada y con trastornos serios, muy serios, de estar encerrados.**_

_**Primero, James es masoquista en general y gilipollas en particular. A ver, si una chica te dice 5787 veces que no la molestes, que no quiere salir contigo, que prefiere parir un elefante a tener que estar a medio metro de ti ¿POR QUÉ NO LA DEJAS EN PAZ? ¿EH? ¿Tan difícil es de entender? Pues sí, debe ser difícil, porque el tarado de mi amigo no lo entiende. Y claro, tiene que preguntarle a Lily que si para que la despedida sea menos dolorosa quiere montárselo con él en el cuarto de las escobas… Romanticismo 100.**_

_**Y claro, Lily, que con el tiempo ha desarrollado un carácter digno de una valkiria, ha empezado el follón. En mi opinión no tiene ningún tipo de paciencia, porque vale, James padece un transtorno maníaco-obsesivo, pero ¿Tan difícil es pasar de él? ¿No puede escandalizarse como una chica normal y como mucho darle un bofetón? No, noooo… La señorita tiene que demostrar lo ofendida que está intentando estrangularle con una bufanda. **_

_**¿Y qué demonios esperan que haga yo?**_

_**Porque claro, Sirius y Jess, para variar, ya habían empezado a pelearse por su lado. Esta vez no me he enterado mucho de lo que pasaba, pero tenía que ver con algo la ausencia de protuberancias de Jess. Sirius está obsesionado con Jess y con sus tetas y ya sé que queda feo que lo diga aquí, pero estos dos deberían fo… tener vida sexual conjunta de una puñetera vez. Se quedarían tranquilitos. Lo están deseando. Lo de pegarse es una excusa pueril y mal disimulada para tocarse. Su maldita tensión sexual también la tengo que controlar yo. Y Peter durmiendo como una marmota a un metro de la batalla campal.**_

_**Como soy subnormal, pues intento arreglar este tipo de situaciones. Que Lily intenta matar a mi mejor amigo, pues nada, la cojo en volandas y la intento reducir. ¿Y James me lo agradece? Nooo… En su opinión estoy propasándome con su futura esposa y amante y me ordena que les deje en paz. Y la pelirroja no es mucho mejor, me manda meterme en mis asuntos y me lanza una llamarada que esquivo a duras penas y aterriza en la cabeza del hombre-marmota Peter, que por fin se despierta.**_

_**El incendio no sé de donde demonios ha salido, pero supongo que El Señor Cabeza en Llamas tuvo algo que ver. Es cuando he salido para pedir ayuda, porque Binns seguía sentado en su escritorio "vigilándonos".**_

_**¿Sabe lo que voy a hacer? Lo que me piden. Dejarles en paz y que se maten y que tiren la escuela abajo o que hagan lo que les de la gana, porque tengo la tensión fatal y porque estoy harto de acabar con cortes, magulladuras y castigos por culpa de ese grupo de psicópatas que se hacen llamar mis amigos. A partir de ahora lo dejo en sus manos, haga lo que quiera y lo que le parezca más oportuno. Yo me voy de vacaciones.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Albus, lo de llamar su atención siendo cortés y atento con ella no ha funcionado, así que tienes toda la Navidad para pensar algo mejor. Y si puede ser sin estrangulamiento, mejor**_

_**Empiezo a estar un poco harto de que se haga la dura conmigo, porque está claro que me ama y que desea procrear conmigo. Está loca por mí. Me está mirando con deseo ahora mismo, desde la silla de al lado. Voy a decirle algo bonito**_

…

_**Vale, en realidad no me gustaba mi nariz tal y como estaba, rota me queda mejor.**_

_**Felices fiestas**_

_**James Potter**_

……..

Acabo de encontrar esto entre los CD's que grabé después de cambiar de portátil, pensaba que la había perdido. Espero que os guste, aunque en realidad llegue un poco tarde.

Muchas gracias a todos y sed felices


End file.
